


my hands may not always reach you but i will always feel you

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: They were meant for each other like the sun and the moon.





	my hands may not always reach you but i will always feel you

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by NCT's Sun and Moon lyrics. Man, I got so cheesy and into this. It's written for sekaisqaud's drabble challenge so be sure to check out the other writers. If you'd like you can always hit me up with drabble requests on ask or talk to me on twitter @junxouji. I am a bored soul who loves chit chatting.
> 
> _oh, when my moon rises  
>  your sun rises  
> under the same sky  
> time-crossed  
> our hearts are connected  
> under the same sky_
> 
> \- Sun & Moon

Jongmi is smiling now, too. It is hard to not smile when Sehun is a blazing endless source of joy in her life. In fact, most days are spent questioning how on  _ earth _ did she get this lucky to have such a beautiful man in her life. Sehun is so much more than a pretty face but a kind soul, a generous heart, and a thoughtful mind.

 

It occurs to her that some men are quite dangerous because she had unknowingly offered her heart to Sehun far before she knew what she was doing. She remembers vividly the first time she stepped into her favorite cosmetics store to see the tall, well-built, polite employee. It had almost startled her because within moments Sehun was inspecting her face and suggesting small things to help her skin. Normally, she might take offense to this but she could tell that Sehun meant no harm and was totally confident in what he suggested.

 

It started off with frequent visits to the store to catch glimpses of Sehun and when she was more brave to ask him if any new products had come in. There is no doubt that her style changed after becoming increasingly more interested in cosmetics (thanks to Sehun, of course) to the point Baekhee teased her about it frequently.

 

By the time Sehun asked her for coffee Jongmi was certain she was in love. The softness of Sehun’s larger hand in her own made her feel secure. The sweetness of his cologne and his attention to the smallest details. (Like Jongin loved coral colors and didn’t like her drinks bitter.) It was just so magical to look into Sehun’s kind brown eyes and see no ill intention. He was a man unlike any other and somehow fate had decided he would like her back.

 

He is affectionate to a fault with no qualms about showing it. He is incredibly respectful and extremely doting. His willowy fingers brush her long dark tousled hair behind her ear as he leans in close to leave a small kiss on her temple. Jongmi cannot help but smile up at him seeing his eyes squint in pleasure. Every touch is gentle and every smile is genuine.

 

“Lovebirds break it up. Customers are here.” Seulgi calls from the back of the store and Jongmi blushes faintly.

 

“Jongmi is a paying customer as well.” Sehun defends although he lets Jongmi use his employee discount far too often, “I saw a new lip product I thought you might like.” He reaches for one of the disposable lip wands they use to put makeup on customers and reaches for a tester of a pinkish lip stain.

 

Jongmi stands and waits as Sehun dabs her lips with the stain. She trusts him by now to know his taste is always really good. 

 

“It’s cute on you. Just like I thought.” He circles her around to face the mirror. His arms automatically wrap around her as his chin falls to her shoulder. “My pretty girlfriend.”

 

Jongmi smiles slightly as she playfully hits his shoulder. Such a shameless charmer. “I will wait around until you get off and we can go eat lunch. It’s my treat! I saw a chicken place I really want to go to.”

 

There is no way Sehun would willingly let her pay - he is far too much of a traditionalist. However, it would not stop Jongmi from trying. He only smiles and sneaks one more kiss before she is leaving the shop the envy of the other girls eyeing her skeptically because they too are Sehun’s fans. But, she is his  _ girlfriend _ and never once has he ever given her a reason to be jealous of all the prying girls who visit the shop. She trusts him and that is important in a relationship.

 

It’s just an hour or so wait as Jongmi visits a bookstore and another store she doesn’t often see unless she is going to visit Sehun’s work on her way home from university. She was intently focused on a book that she did not notice Sehun sneaking up on her his hands falling to her shoulders.

 

“Sehun!” It’s almost a whine, “You didn’t have to sneak up on me.”

 

“I couldn’t help it. You must be hungry by now. Let’s go. Future Mrs. Oh must be well fed.” He teases voice light and airy.

 

Jongmi hates him sometimes because her face inflames into fifty different shades of red. This shameless,  _ shameless _ man. 

 

His hand is finding hers and squeezing gently as they make it to the chilly afternoon air. The sun is setting and the nearby university students are crowding the sidewalk. Jongmi presses close to Sehun as they make their way down the street. She only curves her head to catch Sehun staring at her, her lips quirking up teasingly, her eyes gentle and harmless. “Staring is rude.”

 

“Forgive me, princess. I just cannot help but be floored by your beauty sometimes. Staring is an automatic response when you’re lucky enough to have a treasure on your arm.” He is so serious, so confident, and so honest with his compliments.

 

“You’re  _ too _ much, Sehun.” Jongmi groans as she presses her face against his shoulder.

 

“I probably am too much.” Sehun says dropping her hand only to snake his arm around her shoulder securely, “But I am only reflecting how much I love you. Cheesy as I may be.”

 

“I am not complaining, Oh Sehun.” Jongmi grins faintly regretting wearing a skirt immediately when a breeze hits her legs quickening her pace to get inside of the restaurant.

 

It’s a night like many before. Not one goes by that Jongmi does not realize how rare and precious Sehun is. She is almost certain that no other man would ever get a chance to hold his place in her heart. She is young, she is in love, but she thinks she has found the right one. They compliment each other like the sun and the moon. One can exist without the other however, she has definitely learned there is greater appreciation for the sun when you’re used to night. In some ways, Sehun is her sun.


End file.
